puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Voodoo Murders
Voodoo Murders (or VDM) is a villainous professional wrestling stable in the Pro Wrestling Zero1 (Zero1) promotion. The group was founded in January 2005 by TARU and Johnny Stamboli in All Japan Pro Wrestling. TARU and Stamboli were joined by Giant Bernard and former Dragon Gate wrestlers "brother" YASSHI and Shuji Kondo who brought the All Asia Tag Team Championship and the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. Voodoo Murders became famous for their violent actions and lack of respect for their opponents and also added several new members, most notably Satoshi Kojima and Ryuji Hijikata or his other gimmick Toshizo, Minoru, KONO who brought also the World Junior Heavyweight Championship, the World Tag Team Championship and also Minoru and Toshizo won the 2009 AJPW Junior Tag League and also Voodoo Murders has since added several new members gaijin members, most notably Big Daddy Voodoo, Rene Dupree, Lance Cande, Zodiac, Charlie Haas, D'Lo Brown, Joe Doering and Silver King with this King brought to the stable the World Junior Heavyweight Championship, Big Daddy Voodoo the All Asia Tag Team Championship Doering the World Tag Team Championship with KONO and Zodiac winning the January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal. Other accomplishments attained by the stable include YASSHI winning the 2006, 2007 and 2009 January 3 Korakuen Hall Junior Heavyweight Battle Royal. As the leader of Voodoo Murders. On May 29, 2011, Nobukazu Hirai (Super Hate) suffered a stroke after a backstage fight with TARU. In the aftermath of the event, All Japan Pro Wrestling suspended not only TARU, but also KONO, Minoru and MAZADA for not attempting to stop the assault, disbanded Voodoo Murders and vacated the titles the stable held. Later on February 2013 in a Diamond Ring event TARU, YASSHI and this time Kengo reformed Voodoo Murders adding Kento Miyahara and Taishi Takizawa as their new members but on November Miyahara left VDM to fully concentrate on working for All Japan Pro Wrestling. Then Voodoo Murders made their debuts for Pro Wrestling Zero1, announcing that the Voodoo Murders were taking over the promotion. On February 11, 2014, Zero1 Vice President KAMIKAZE turned on the promotion and aligned his Daemon-gun stable, which also included Daemon Ueda and Takuya Sugawara, with the Voodoo Murders. Also KAMIKAZE and Sugawara also became affiliated with VDM. Sugawara quickly brought the International Junior Heavyweight Championship and the NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship and the NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship twice with YASSHI and also KAMIKAZE won the NWA United National Heavyweight Championship. In 2016 and beginning of 2017 Voodoo Murders added two members Hartley Jackson, Zero1 original Masato Tanaka and Bob Sapp. Jackson quickly brought the NWA United National Heavyweight Championship and the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship with TARU and Tanaka brought the World Heavyweight Championship and with TARU brought the Bakuha-ō Tag Team Championship. In November 2017 Yuji Hino joined thier ranks. History All Japan Pro Wrestling (2005-2011) Although the phrase Voodoo Murders is thought to be Engrish by some fans, it seems to be a tribute to a pulp magazine called The Voodoo Murders. Voodoo Murders were previously in a heated feud against RO&D which ended on September 17, 2006 when RO&D were forced to disband after losing to the Voodoo Murders. Shuji Kondo & "brother" YASSHI were the All Asia Tag Team Champions before recently losing their title to Kensuke Sasaki & Katsuhiko Nakajima. Kondo also held the World Junior Heavyweight Championship for over a year before losing it on February 17 to Katsuhiko Nakajima. On June 24, 2007, after months of TARU attempting to recruit him, Satoshi Kojima finally joined the Voodoo Murders; following the main event match pitting Shuji Kondo against Kensuke Office member Katsuhiko Nakajima, the group attacked Nakajima and Kensuke Sasaki, but were aided when Kojima jumped off the turnbuckle and attacked Sasaki. The group continued to beat on Sasaki and everyone that attempted to help him, including Keiji Mutoh. Suwama was sent by the group to Orlando, Florida on July 2, 2007, in order to secure TNA Wrestling star "Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner for All Japan's Pro Wrestling Love in Ryogoku, Vol. 3 event in Sumo Hall on August 26, 2007; Suwama had observed Steiner's match and shortly afterwards came to an agreement with Steiner to team with him and face the team of The Great Muta and Tajiri, at the same show Kojima and TARU won World Tag Team Championship from Taiyo Kea and Toshiaki Kawada. In November 2007, TARU brought in Zodiac to All Japan,http://www.puroresucentral.com/zodiac.html but around the same time they're were dissention between VDM and Suwama who was slowly breaking away from the group. Wednesday, 11 January 2017 On January 3, 2008, TARU and Kojima lost the Tag Titles to Keiji Mutoh and Joe Doering, at the same show, Suwama finally broke away from Voodoo Murders and returned the All Japan Seikigun. On March 1, 2008, TARU took on Suwama but came up short, while Kojima failed to win the Triple Crown from Kensuke Sasaki. After Sumo Hall, the group entered a slump as Kojima took time off due to an injury, around the same time, Voodoo Murders acquired Silver King who had just won the World Junior Heavyweight Championship and Shawn Daivari who became Al Daivari but neither lasted long as Silver King dropped the Jr. Title to Ryuji Hijikata and both left by the summer. Things continued to get worse as Kojima returned from injury and decided not to return to the Voodoo Murders and from there would form his own stable: F4 with KAI and Hiroshi Yamatohttp://www.puroresucentral.com/kojima.html and in the fall, Shuji Kondo decided to leave the group and return to the All Japan Seikigun.http://www.puroresucentral.com/kondo.html Despite these setbacks, TARU would rebuild. In the fall of 2008, to the shock of All Japan, TARU was able recruit All Japan's gaijin ace: Joe Doering and veteran wrestler: Nobukazu Hirai. After joining, Doering would be paired with ZODIAC as the two formed the tag team: Voodoo Towers,http://www.cagematch.de/?id=28&nr=2857 while Hirai was renamed: Hate.http://www.puroresucentral.com/hirai.html In February 2009, "brother" YASSHI left All Japan and the Voodoo Murders after the EXCITE SERIES 2009 Tour, at the same tour, VDM brought in American wrestlers: Lance Hoyt and Michael Faith in but both left All Japan after the tour.http://www.purolove.com/ajpw/results/09exciteseries.php Around the same time, the Voodoo Murders added two new full-time members in former New Japan wrestler: Minoru & Ryuji Hijikata who once again began used his old Toshizo gimmick. In the spring of 2009, Minoru and Toshizo enter the 2009 Junior Tag League and would go on and win the tournament, both also received shots at the Jr. Title against Kaz Hayashi but both failed to win the title.http://www.purolove.com/ajpw/history/ajpwjrhwdefenses.php#28 In the fall of 2009, ZODIAC began to have dissention with VDM and before long was being courted by Satoshi Kojima for his F4 stable, after losing a six man tag at Pro Wrestling LOVE in Ryogoku Vol. 8 on August 30, 2009, ZODIAC finally left VDM in September and accepted Kojima offer to join F4 becoming a fan favorite. After ZODIAC's departure, the group would have a slump for the rest of the year as they lost to F4 in a Captain's Fall Elimination Match on September 23, 2009,http://www.purolove.com/ajpw/results/09flashingtour.php TARU and Doering then failed to win the All Asia Tag Team Championship on October 24, Hate failed to win the Jr. Heavyweight Title on October 25,http://www.purolove.com/ajpw/results/09anniversary.php and TARU and Doering placed last at the World's Strongest Tag Determination League due to Doering suffering from the flu.http://www.purolove.com/ajpw/history/rwtl09.php Beginning in 2010, the Voodoo Murders lost Joe Doering who signed with the WWE. Despite the loss, VDM would afterward have one of their best years, they first recruited Rene Dupree to replace Doering, On February 7, 2010, they defeated F4 in another Captain's Fall Elimination match with the losing team being forced to disband, TARU would win the match after pinning Kojima.http://www.purolove.com/ajpw/results/10exciteseries.php Over the next few months, VDM would recruit Big Daddy Voodoo who along with TARU would win the All-Asia Tag Team Championships on April 29, Mazada, Lance Cade, & Kenzo Suzuki who would be renamed: KENSO. Despite the success, the group would suffer a few setbacks. In August 2010, Toshizo left the Voodoo Murders and All Japan, then tragedy struck on August 13, 2010 when Lance Cade died as the age of 29 due to Heart Failure. On August 29 TARU and Big Daddy Voodoo lost the All-Asia Tag Team Championship to Manabu Soya and Seiya Sanada. On October 10, 2010, Hate lost a match to Shuji Kondo and as a result he must retire. Later in the show, Charlie Haas debuted for All Japan and joined the Voodoo Murders. In his debut match, Haas teamed with TARU and Big Daddy Voodoo to defeat Minoru Suzuki, Akebono and Taiyo Kea. Afterwards, Masayuki Kono joined the Voodoo Murders after KENSO helped him defeat Ryota Hama, after joining Kono became KONO.http://www.puroresufan.com/forum/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=3422&start=30 On December 7 KENSO and KONO defeated Hama and Suwama in the finals to win the 2010 World's Strongest Tag Determination League. On January 2, 2011, Minoru defeated Kaz Hayashi to win the World Junior Heavyweight Championship, ending Hayashi's 23 month reign,http://www.purolove.com/ajpw/results/11nyshiningseries.php at the same show Hate returned to the group now known as Super Hate. The following day, KENSO and KONO challenged Akebono and Taiyo Kea for the World Tag Team Championship but lost. Following the January 3rd Korakuen Hall show, TARU fired KENSO from the group. On May 29, 2011, Nobukazu Hirai (Super Hate) suffered a stroke after a backstage fight with TARU. In the aftermath of the event, All Japan suspended not only TARU, but also KONO, Minoru and MAZADA for not attempting to stop the assault, disbanded Voodoo Murders and vacated the titles the stable held. Diamond Ring (2013) After a nineteen-month break from professional wrestling, TARU returned to the ring on February 11, 2013, at a Diamond Ring event. His return match, where he and Kazunari Murakami faced Kento Miyahara and Taishi Takizawa, ended in a no contest, following run-ins from "brother" YASSHI and Kengo Nishimura. Afterwards, Taru, Murakami, YASSHI and Nishimura, reforming the Voodoo Murders, were defeated in an eight man tag team match by Miyahara, Takizawa, Satoshi Kajiwara and Mitsuhiro Kitamiya. After the match, Miyahara and Takizawa turned on their partners and joined the new Voodoo Murders, with "brother" YASSHI positioned as the leader. Miyahara and the rest of Voodoo Murders announced an amicable split on November 14, 2013. Pro Wrestling Zero1 (2013-Present) Three days later, YASSHI, Kengo and Taru made their debuts for Pro Wrestling Zero1, announcing that the Voodoo Murders were taking over the promotion. On February 11, 2014, Zero1 Vice President KAMIKAZE turned on the promotion and aligned his Daemon-gun stable, which also included Daemon Ueda and Takuya Sugawara, with the Voodoo Murders. Also KAMIKAZE and Sugawara also became affiliated with VDM. On November 3 Sugawara defeated Mineo Fujita to win International Junior Heavyweight Championship and the NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship, before losing them to local wrestler Jason Lee in Hong Kong on December 28, 2014. On September 19 YASSHI and Sugawara defeated Billyken Kid and Atsushi Maruyama to win the NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship. YASSHI and Sugawara lost the titles on November 7 to Wrestle-1 representetives Seiki Yoshioka and Shuji Kondo. On December 28 Sugawara lost the International Junior Heavyweight Championship and the NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship to local wrestler Jason Lee in Hong Kong. On March 1, 2015 YASSHI and Sugawara regained the titles from Yoshioka and Kondo. On May 5 KAMIKAZE with the help of VDM defeated Hideki Suzuki to win the NWA United National Heavyweight Championship. On September 3 TARU defeated Atsushi Onita to win the Bakuha-ō Championship. On September 23 YASSHI and Sugawara lost the NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Champions to Shinjiro Otani and Tatsuhito Takaiwa. Also in that night KAMIKAZE lost the NWA United National Heavyweight Champion to Toshiki Iwaki due to KAMIKAZE assaulting the referee during the match. On November 1 KAMIKAZE regained the NWA United National Heavyweight Champion to Iwaki. KAMIKAZE would lose the title to Yoshikazu Yokoyama on November 23 due to Masakado's interference. On February 19, 2016 "brother" YASSHI formally announced that he is withdrawing from Voodoo Murders to concentrating on wrestling in Dragon Gate. Three days later TARU lost the Bakuha-ō Championship back to Atsushi Onita. On September 20 to September 29, 2016 Sugawara participated at the Tenkaichi Jr. tournament where he defeated Kotaro Suzuki at the finals to win the tournament. On November 19 Hartley Jackson joined the stable attacking James Raideen. On January 14, 2017 Jackson and TARU defeated Raideen and Masato Tanaka to win the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship, they would the titles until February 3 when they lost the titles to S.M.O.P. (Akebono and Shogun Okamoto). On February 19 Masato Tanaka turned on Yusaku Obata and joined the stable. On March 2 TARU announced that was Bob Sapp the newest member of VDM. Also Tanaka challenged Kohei Sato into a title match for the World Heavyweight Championship. On March 26 Tanaka defeated Sato to become the new champion. On April 8 TARU and Tanaka won the Bakuha-ō Tag Team Championship. On April 26 Tanaka defeated James Raideen to make his first title defense of the World Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards, Raideen joined Voodoo Murders, becoming their newest member. On May 21 Sugawara and Ikuto Hidaka defeated Shinjiro Otani and Tatsuhito Takaiwa to win the NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship. On September 24 Tanaka defeated Atsushi Onita to win the Bakuha-ō Championship. He lost the title to Yuko Miyamoto on November 3. On November 23 Yuji Hino joined the stable. On January 1, 2018 a new masked member joined VDM, revealing herself to be Asuka. Later that night, Tanaka lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Yusaku Obata. On June 3 Tanaka won back title from Obata after Obata surfed a heart stroke. On September 30 Shogun Okamoto would later turn heel and join the stable thus bringing back the NWA United National Heavyweight Championship to the stable. Members Current Former Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – TARU and Daddy Voodoo (1), Kondo and YASSHI (1) **World Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) – Kondo (1), King (1), Minoru (1) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – TARU and Kojima (1), Doering and KONO (1) **AJPW Junior Tag League (2009) – Minoru and Toshizo **January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (2009) – Zodiachttp://www.purolove.com/ajpw/results/09nyshiningseries.php **January 3 Korakuen Hall Junior Heavyweight Battle Royal (2006, 2007, 2009) – YASSHI **World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2010) – KENSO and KONO *'Cho Hanabi' **Bakuha-ō Championship (2 times) – TARU (1) and Tanaka (1) **Bakuha-ō Tag Team Championship (1 time) – TARU and Tanaka *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) - Tanaka **International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Sugawara **NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Sugawara **NWA United National Heavyweight Championship (5 times, current) – KAMIKAZE (2) and Jackson (1) and Vice (1) and Okamoto (1, current) **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (3 times) – TARU and Jackson (1) and Hino and Tanaka (1) and TARU and Vice (1) **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – YASSHI and Sugawara **Tenkaichi Jr. (2016) – Sugawara **Fire Festival (2017) – Tanaka *'Tenryu Project' **UWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Kengo *'Tokyo Sports' **Tag Team of the Year (2006) TARU, Suwama, Shuji Kondo and "brother" YASSHIhttp://www.puroresu.com/awards/2000s.html References Category:AJPW Units Category:Diamond Ring Units Category:Pro Wrestling Zero1 Units